Beyond Silverpelt
by Skytaliq
Summary: When a prophecy is misinterpreted, a young unlikely cat will try to save the Clans' from peril danger. She must complete life taking tasks for example, becoming the Alpha Female. Will she succeed or perish into the depths, forgotten?


**/ Beyond Silverpelt /**

 **By Skytaliq**

Will you reach for the stars or let the stars reach for you?

Duskfeather's Story, 'How I Became The Liberator From The Cyclone'

 _Warrior Cats by Erin Hunter_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Warriors! This is just a fandom made FanFiction. I repeat I do not own Warriors_

 **Prologue: Dusk-kit**

I believe that everyone has a premeditation life, so what is mine?

* * *

The young kit sat blankly in the tiny aperture between the Warrior's Den and the Nursery. She peeked at her other siblings, especially Stormkit. Word had been soaring across the Clan about a prophecy.

What was that prophecy, you ask? Well, not even Sandyfur, the medicine cat could figure out, well, comprehensively.

 _The chaotic lineage of the swift changing cloud will make one appear in front of the crowd._

 _A young one will walk a perilous path, only because of the spirit that she didn't have._

 _A betrayal of blood will send one astray, to the lengths that only the pine trees could play._

It was obvious to the whole Clan who it was. From Cloudstar, to Whitehop, to Harefeather, to Whiskersnow, to Quietholly, to Quailfoot, to Marsh-hound, to Softbreeze, to Rainstar, to Appleleaf, to Snowynight, to... Stormkit.

It seemed that she was fit for the prophecy. Stormkit was fierce, popular, and had a beautiful dappled coat, while poor Dusk-kit was a pacifist, lonely, and had a dull pastel coat. While Stormkit shone like a star, Dusk-kit was like the mud.

Everyone thought that the runt (Dusk-kit) could rise up as another 'RougeClan' Leader and kill the Clan cats, one by one, like picking up tiny bugs for she was the ferocious giant.

It could have been one of Cloudstar's other descendants, but there were a lot. In addition, most were just like Dusk-kit, Frogpaw and Pebblepaw were transparent, almost crystal clear to their fellow Clanmates, (They had mentors, just to boss them around. Other than that no one else) while Roseypaw and Finchmeadow were more popular, but none of them had shown the potential.

(They) could possibly be the 'young one(s)' for Finchmeadow was only enjoying her first day as a warrior while Roseypaw got held back saving the Clan. If not for the incident, she wouldn't be bound to getting her warrior name soon after she recovers.

Dusk-kit wondered, were the original Clan cats like this, with all sorts of dramatic actions? There were five original Clans, SkyClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan. Soon after SkyClan had moved (By StarClan's and their Ancestor's sake) The Great War began between territories. Cats normally mortal rivals were fighting alongside each other, against the ones they had loved dearly. The Clans had been recreated after countless moons of war, by CloudClan's very own, Cloudhop.

Well, there was no point in thinking about the past. It was a new day, a new era, and this was Dusk-kit's chance (?) to live it.

* * *

"Get out, you measly lump of fur!" Hissed the white dappled she-cat. Her tail was puffed up, and her pupils were skinny as a short blade of grass.

"Mother, oh, Snowynight please!" Whimpered the dull kit, "Where will I sleep, oh please mo-"

"Get out! We only have room for one star, one she-cat to be MY successor." Growled Snowynight. Snowynight was the honored deputy of CloudClan before she and Adderpelt bore kits. Soon in another couple of moons, she would go back. Silverstar had been getting quite elderly and stiff during the last days. And Dusk-kit could sense it. She could sense her on the brink of death.

The huge she-cat threw Dusk-kit out of the nursery, "Go and sleep in the mud, you pathetic excuse of a kit!" Stormkit looked at her with a secret, evil grin, causing Dusk-kit to droop down weakly,

Dusk-kit knew it wasn't her fault. Earlier at Sunrise, Stormkit had claimed that she had thrown a rock at her. It was very inhumane to think that the weak kit had done it. Everyone probably knew that she had been innocent, but Stormkit _as the light and future of the Clan_ was obviously believed.

* * *

 _"Mother, oh mother!" Wailed a radiant yellow kit stumbling in pain, "Dusk-kit threw a rock at my head, it very hurts!" She whined while the peaceful brown kit was sound asleep._

 _"Oh, poor thing..." Comforted Snowynight. She turned to Dusk-kit with fire gleaming in her eyes._

 _"Wake up idiot, you know what you did!" Snowynight hissed while painfully scratching the kit's pelt with her gigantic claws._

 _Pain flew through Dusk-kit's body like a thousand flying eagles. "Wha-what do y-you m-m-mean?" She whimpered on the verge of crying._

 _Snowynight threw Dusk-kit out of the nursery, and transparent as she was, the runt wasn't noticed in the fresh kill pile. Even by Pebblepaw and Frogpaw themselves._

* * *

"I can't do it..." Whispered Dusk-kit as she curled up into a fidgety ball, and not-so-peacefully slept.

Stormkit was going to be the next Alpha Female and there was nothing she could do to stop it.


End file.
